


wolfe and the big bad wolf

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [5]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, s7e24 Dissolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Ryan’s heartbeat starts beating faster when Eric’s grin turns wolfish, and he whispers, “I’m sure we’ll find a way where it might benefit the both of us.”a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season seven, episode twenty four, “dissolved”, inspired by the scene of the two of them when eric said something about ryan wearing cute leather pants.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 12





	wolfe and the big bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> another day, another short au scene between these two dumbasses.  
> warning, a little hint of smut, just as a little treat and also cause that was definitely what eric was hinting at when he said that in the episode.  
> also, no pun intended for that last line in this.  
> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)

Eric’s in the lab looking over some evidence when he hears the gunshot. 

He immediately rushes out of the lab, running into Horatio in the hallway who is racing towards the elevator.

“H, what’s going on?” Eric is on guard, mind already wandering to the worst possibility.

“Seems like there’s something going on down in autopsy, Eric.” 

Eric goes to follow him, but Horatio holds him back. confused, Eric stops in his tracks and Horatio explains the situation.

Eric’s heart stops when H says that Ryan is down there and he can barely hold Eric back when there’s shouting coming from downstairs.

When they see it’s Julia in there, with a gun, Eric agrees that Horatio go in there alone to talk her down, and watches with baited breath as H goes in.

It’s relieving when Horatio stops her and everyone held hostage in autopsy is let go.

Best of all, looking over Ryan, Eric is glad that he’s not hurt.

Later on, as the two of them watch I.A.B. take Tara away, he can feel the tension in Ryan.

Turning to Ryan, Eric gives him a lopsided smile, “you know, I think there’s something that might cheer you up.”

Ryan glances over him, intrigued. “What would that be?”

Stepping closer to him, Eric chuckles in a low voice, “you could wear those cute leather pants.”

Ryan rolls his eyes and turns away from Tara. Eric grins, happy that his plan is working, when Ryan shoves him in the arm.

“How is that suppose to make me feel better?”

Ryan’s heartbeat starts beating faster when Eric’s grin turns wolfish, and he whispers, “I’m sure we’ll find a way where it might benefit the both of us.”

Grinning, Ryan tugs Eric by the arm, all ready to go home. 


End file.
